


Lights, Camera, Action!

by neverlandwithny



Category: TWICE (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlandwithny/pseuds/neverlandwithny
Summary: Two remarkable actors were chosen to share a stage. Myoui Mina portrays Faith, a tsundere— Japanese term for a character development process that depicts a person who is initially cold before gradually showing a warmer side over time— campus crush that sparked Scheena’s gay awakening. Scheena, on the other hand, is played by Im Nayeon. If you’re a big fan or a close friend to one of the actresses, you must know how their characters contrast with their personalities off stage. But... what if something aligns? What if there’s something true behind all the acting?
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Lights, Camera, Action!

**Author's Note:**

> i probably just miss minayeon :( if you see me on your timeline, feel free to drop some pics LOL 
> 
> i miss acting too :( the planning, stress before the show starts, the performance itself and the company calls :( gosh thanks a lot covid

This woman must be kidding Nayeon right now. An hour before the show, she just decides to pull her from rehearsals. Let me repeat that if you didn’t get it. AN HOUR BEFORE THE SHOW. Maybe it’s easy for her because she’s part of the audience. Now, Nayeon is here with her eyebrows almost meeting and her forehead furrowed. Looking at the clock installed in front of the ticket booth. 

“Im Nayeon!” Someone shouted from a distance. It is a voice, though, not new to the older woman. “What took you so long? And why are you so l—“ Her bestfriend surprised her with a bouquet of flowers. Nayeon’s forehead and lips softened. She took the bouquet into her hands too. She look at it then her eyes met her bestfriend’s.

Her emotion changed quickly from a sweet to an annoyed one. “Ya! I’m still annoyed at you.” Nayeon hit the short-haired woman’s shoulder and her bestfriend tried to massage it. “Don’t be so loud. What if someone heard us? And please, be mindful of my time next time.” The older one just rolled her eyes. However, the younger one smiled at her.

“Goodluck, Unnie.” She gently told the actress. The actress then agains, soften. For real this time. “Aish. Thank you, Jeongyeon.” Jeongyeon smiled a little bit bigger this time. “It’s the first time you called me ‘unnie’.” Nayeon smirked and chose to kid her bestfriend. 

“Oh, don’t think so highly of yourself. I just knew you’d lighten up when I called you that.” Nayeon clicks her tongue to whatever comment the younger one said. Another woman interrupted them as she opens the glass door on her way out. 

“Dubchaeng told me.” Jihyo, their play’s director, told them. She notices the bouquet the actress is holding and calls Jeongyeon out. “So only the actress gets a bouquet? For your information, being a director is also hard work. And remember, we were bestfriends first before our professions.” Jihyo informed Jeongyeon. But, the blonde just decided to cut the drama off. “Bla bla bla! You talk too much, Hyo. Of course I know. I’ve been in the process and in your victory. Just tell me if you want me to get you something too.” The taller girl complained. The shorter one just clicked her tongue and crossed her arms. Nayeon looked at Jeongyeon, signaling her bestfriend to fix her issues with the director. She just sighed and gave in. “Yeah fine. I’m getting you a bouquet.” The short-haired girl said as she was off. Nayeon, on the other hand, decided to talk to her other bestfriend.

“So... that’s it?” She smirked at her best friend, who evidently still has a steaming head. “What do you mean?” The younger one asks with an irritated tone. “Oh, stop it, hyo. I know what’s going on.” She tugged the director’s arm into the theater. “I know you like her but stop being so sulky. We have a show.” She added a smirk to her statement as they see the prop men and actresses fill the stage. The lights and music collides as the people at the tech booth prepare for their performance. 

***

“Scheena, you should go for it. Who knows who your competition may be?”Momo pushes Nayeon’s role into her plan. “A lot.” Faith (Nayeon) anxiously replies. “Well, you got a point. But hey...” Sana laid her hand on Nayeon’s shoulder. “Risking is better than regretting. Besides, now is the perfect time. From what I heard, her toxic and feeling boyfriend admirers took a break.” The playful girl smirked at her and she replied back. With a smile (of course, her lips didn’t stop moving). 

And so she did. She walked towards her tsundere crush— Faith. Scheena’s hands were fidgeting and her eyes were trying to look at every single detail of the stage (take note: she was trying. she couldn’t really take her eyes off ~~mina~~ faith. that’s her crush right in front of her). While Faith... is just leaning on their school lockers. She’s waiting for her friends to be dismissed after creating a scene a while ago. _Maybe... just maybe. Waiting for Scheena too._

“H-hey.” The campus crush turned her head from the classroom’s glass doors to the nervous girl standing in front of her. “Hm? Scheena, right?” And Nayeon nodded at her co-actress’ line. “What do you need? Make it quick. I have no time for shit like this.” She said looking a little bit annoyed. “I-I—“ Scheena sighs and clears her throat. She tilts her head to this beautiful and cold (but really really warm) person in front of her. “I like you. That’s it. I don’t need anything. I’m not asking you to like me back. I just thought it be great to tell you.” Yet again, her lips were quivering and so was her voice. Faith, on the other hand, was taken aback. She’s cold and she didn’t really think people would fall for her. She isn’t the friendliest person and neither is she the most beautiful one in the campus. She is the campus crush but she believes that they’re just flings or admirations for her talents. Nothing much really. “Oh. Uhh—“ Mina lets her eyes wander around. Finding the right words to utter even if her mouth does the talking. “Look Scheena,” Just then, they were cut.

“Cut!” Jihyo shouts. Literally cut. The actresses look at their director for confirmation and comments. She softened her face from a serious one and smiled at the crew. At everyone basically. “This is my first time directing and I’m glad I got you, guys. This will be great! Take a break now. 20 minutes until show time.” The director remarked and they were all happy and clapping— yes, even before the show started. 

***

“Dub! Chaeng!” Jihyo looks for the production’s two runners. “Yes ma’am?” Dahyun starts off. “DubChaeng reporting for duty!” Chaeyoung said with the two saluting to their director— to which, Jihyo had a good laugh. “Get the actresses ready.” 

The two smiled at this but even before Jihyo checked the backstage, she remembered something. She turns to the two and asks them before they got out of her sight. “So who’s in-charge of announcing the house rules later on?” She smirked and crossed her arms with this to add tense to their conversation. The two looked at each other. “From what I know, it’s supposed to be me because I have more experience.” The older one makes her point while the younger one defends herself. “Well, you should let beginners try too or else, they’ll forever be beginners.” And even before the two makes a scene, the director laughs at them. “Oh not now! Just do rock-paper-scissors or something.” She said to the two and they did just that. “HA! I guess it’s... beginners’ luck.” The shorter girl smirked at the other. At the end, the three just laughed out.

***

Jeongyeon might? have came too early. Well, she didn’t have plans on a Saturday night so what else should she do then? Her two best friends have now become one in a show. Heck yeah, this is a must-watch. Just when she was looking at the documented photographs, a woman approached her. “Hello! The show starts in 20 minutes. You might have came too early?” She was surprised but nonetheless, smiled at the younger one’s company. “Oh, I know. I just don’t have any other plans. Yoo Jeongyeon. Feel free to call me Jeongyeon though.” She reaches her hand towards the taller girl and she smiled back (with small dimples not that anyone cares but it’s just cute). “Chou Tzuyu. But please, let me call you Jeongyeon-ssi. Jihyo-ssi, our director-nim, wants to keep everything formal in our work area.” She seals their interaction by shaking the other girl’s hand. Jeongyeon just nodded and glad that she’s met someone new. She’s getting familiar with her best friends’ territory. 

***

After all the clapping and smiles have ended, everyone decided to go their own ways. Jihyo towards DubChaeng while Nayeon on her way to her water bottle. The two— namely Sana and Momo, came to their friend as soon as possible. “So... it’s D-Day, Minari.” Momo starts the conversation. “Are you planning to tell her today any way?” Sana asks, trying to whisper so that their co-actress won’t hear. Mina just smiles. She didn’t know what to feel. Everything and all of this, from the delicately written lines to the promising delivery is just fiction. They’re all just pawns waiting to be played— in a strategic manner. How can she catch feelings in another reality? How can she confuse reality with raw acting? Mina scoffs at the multiple questions her mind created until she’s left with the last one. Well, who wouldn’t? It’s the Im Nayeon I’m acting with. She’s genuine, smart, gorgeous and everything, really. _I guess it’s true that dreams are reality waiting to happen. But in this dream, in this reality, it’s Myoui Mina who fell first. It’s the Japanese lady who chose to let the two realities collide in one piece._

Jihyo claps and shouts to gather everyone’s attention. “5 minutes until showtime, everybody! Get to your places!” And just like that, she remembers. _She’s back into Faith’s reality._

**Author's Note:**

> yayyy! thanks for making it here :D this is my second fic and i’m glad you guys looked forward to it.
> 
> to my minayeon oomfs, i didn’t mean to hurt you or us haha idrk what i was thinking but oh well
> 
> feel free to read my aus/fics and drop some feedback here or in my curiouscat. i’d be happy to read them.
> 
> @losthwanderer on Twitter!


End file.
